As disclosed in McLoughlin et al., Tetrahedron, Vol. 25, pp. 5921-5940, 1969, Kobayashi et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 42, pp. 4071-4072, 1979, Gassman et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 26, No. 43, pp. 5243-5246, 1985, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,411 (McLoughlin et al.) and 4,439,617 (Sestanj et al.), it is known that perfluoroalkylaromatic compounds are apt to be useful as biologically-active compounds, surfactants, coatings, sealants, dyestuffs, alkyd-type resins, etc.; and they can be prepared in various ways. Matsui et al., Chemistry Letters, 1981, pp. 1719-1720, teach that aromatic halides may be trifluoromethylated with sodium trifluoroacetate in the presence of cuprous iodide and a dipolar aprotic solvent. Copending application Ser. No. 724,474 (Ramachandran et al.), filed Apr. 18, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,010, discloses the use of the technique of Matsui et al. in trifluoromethylating 6-alkoxy-5-halo-1-cyanonaphthalenes and hydrocarbyl 6-alkoxy-5-halo-1-naphthoates.